


All I Ever Wanted

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Adultery, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Craig Tucker, Bottom Stan Marsh, Coming of Age, Depression, Drama, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Craig Tucker, Omega Stan Marsh, Pining, Recovery, Romance, Self-Medication, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Tweek Tweak, True Love, alpha tweek tweak, beta kyle broflovski, coming home, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Life didn't turn out how Kyle Broflovski was hoping it would. Instead of having top pick of the jobs and his hard work earning him a comfortable lifestyle, he finds himself as a Beta lost in a world of mediocrity and repetition. One night he gets a call from an old friend and is invited to a reunion of sorts. Tempted with meeting with his lost love again, Kyle finds that the years have been hard on everyone, just in different ways, but friendship and love can help mend old wounds.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Eric Cartman/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Wendy Testaburger, scott malkinson/sophie gray
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm really excited for this story mostly because it's something that hits very close to home for me. It deals a lot with themes of depression, growing up, substance abuse, and friendships, something a lot of us have had to deal with at one time or another. 
> 
> It is very personal to me, i have dealt with depression and anxiety my entire life and had love ones succumb to substance abuse, not to mention turning 30 in 2020 has me thinking a lot about stuff i guess i wanted to write something that I could express all that with in a story with characters i love.
> 
> Anyways i really hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment or kudos to let me know you want to see it continued. 
> 
> I will be continuing other regularly updated fics, and, if their is a fic I haven't updated in awhile you would like to see updated, please let me know in the comments. :)

Turning eighteen had been the worst thing that had ever happened to Kyle. That was when one presented. Presenting was a rather big deal; it showed where you would be in society. Would you be an Alpha? The cream of the crop, top pick of the jobs, all the opportunities in the world. Or, you could be an Omega, someone that got sold off to the highest Alpha bidder, was seen as a sex toy and only used as a wife and mother. Last, but certainly least, when it came to societal views, were Betas. Betas weren’t special in the least, they weren’t seen as leaders like Alphas, they weren’t breeders like Omegas, they were just…the leftovers. 

That was what Kyle was, the leftovers…

It had been rather devastating. Even though he was smart he would never get a great job because he wasn’t an Alpha. He would never get an Omega over an Alpha. Hell, he would always just be seen as a failed Alpha… That was all he basically was…

But, things had gotten even worse when he found out about Stan…his Super Best Friend…

Stan, football playing, prom king who had been dating Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens at the same fucking time, had presented as an Omega… It had been heartbreaking for both of them. Stan had been so upset, he cried, he screamed, he told Kyle that his father had already been looking for the highest bidder to buy him. Leave it to Randy to see Stan becoming an Omega as a cash grab. Stan was already good looking prior to presenting and as he was becoming an Omega he was becoming quite the looker. He already had a lot of Alphas interested in him.

Kyle had long had a crush on Stan; he was like his other half… They had been best friends for so long, done everything together, it was only natural he would fall for the brunette, and, he liked to think Stan had done the same. It had been something they had never discussed and now…he didn’t know if they ever would. All he wanted in the world was to give Randy all the money in the world so Kyle could take the brunette as his wife… He would treat Stan right, keep him safe, love and cherish him… But he didn’t have money and he wasn’t an Alpha…

He just wished things could have been different, it wasn’t fair, he worked hard, he was a good person, and now he was going to be stuck in a mediocre job with a mediocre life…

Well, perhaps that was just his destiny.

Destiny could be such a bitch.

It seemed like just yesterday they had all presented, where life still had some mystery left in it, but, one day you are graduating from high school and the next day you’re turning thirty and wondering where your life had gone. That was where Kyle Broflovski currently found himself.

As expected, things didn’t go as planned. Thanks to being a Beta he was stuck in a boring office job doing nothing of interest and never having any chance for a promotion. His dreams of being a lawyer died when he presented, but, sometimes he still found himself reading the paper and knowing damn well he could do a better job than some of these hack prosecutors. Every day he was reminded he could have been someone, a real big shot, if he had just been born under a lucky star.

He had lost contact with most of his friends from high school. Kenny had been troubled for a long time, he had a rough home life and after his older brother Kevin had been killed in a drunk driving incident, he watched his friend spiral out of control. What started off as just experimenting with narcotics quickly turned into something much more deadly. Kyle had tried to get the blond help but, Kenny didn’t seem to want it. He wanted to fall into a world of sex and drugs. God, it had to have been at least two or three years since he had seen that wry smile and mischievous blue eyes. It still kept him up at night wondering if his friend was even still alive.

It had always been common knowledge to anyone who really knew him that he and Eric Cartman were never friends; in fact, they were more enemies than anything else. Cartman was the kind of guy who managed to get everything handed to him, and, no matter how many shitty things he did, he always seemed to get away with it. He still remembered how proud the asshole had been when he presented as an Alpha. It had given his huge ego more of a boost then it ever needed. Last he heard his old nemesis had been doing rather well for himself, much to Kyle’s chagrin. He had managed to drop some weight and was running a rather successful business that was raking in some serious cash.

Then there was Stan… Stanley Marsh, his childhood best friend and crush. The raven haired beauty with the big blue eyes who had surprised everyone and presented as an Omega. Losing contact with Stan had hurt him more than anything else. It had been pretty obvious Randy didn’t want them seeing each other. He had been obsessed with finding a wealthy Alpha to take Stan as their bride. He had tried to keep in touch with the brunette while he was attending college in Denver, but, soon enough, the texts stopped coming, the phone calls weren’t being answered, and letters weren’t being returned. He hoped Stan was happy where ever he was. That he had found a nice Alpha to be with and they were living some kind of fairytale life together. Even though it wasn’t with him, and, it really fucking sucked, he could find some kind of solace believing his best friend was happy and safe.

He sighed and looked down at the reports he was entering and noticing he had scribbled all over one. Well, that was just great. He leaned back in his office chair and groaned, feeling glasses slip down his nose as he did so. He had been lost in thought trying to get through another boring day of work. The clock seemed like it had been stuck on four thirty forever now! Just a half hour more and he would be able to go home!

“Hey Kyle! Did you sign Jackie’s card?” A voice asked from the other side of his cube. An older blond woman smiled as she peaked over. “You know she is turning fifty! Can you believe it!? She looks like she is still in her early thirties. I think she might have had some work done.” She said in almost a conspiracy like whisper.

“I signed it.” Kyle said dryly. He didn’t give a fuck about Jackie or about Pam, the obnoxious woman he had the displeasure of sharing a cube wall with. 

“Did you pitch in for the gift?” Pam continued to ask.

“Yep,” Kyle said simply, going back to typing on his computer. He really wanted to be left alone and go home. He was feeling pensive for some reason and it was causing him to become irritated.

“Oh, wonderful! You know we’re going to go out for drinks after work for her birthday, did you want to join us?” She asked with a grin.

“Wish I could but I have errands to run after work.” Kyle said, lying through his teeth. He managed to flash her a small smile. “But, say happy birthday to Jackie for me.” He said, thinking that getting ran over by a bus. He honestly hated spending time with any of his coworkers, they were all so bland. He sighed and rested a hand on his cheek. Lately his mind had been wandering towards other things…towards things of the past…mainly Stan.

He had been thinking about how he was doing, if Stan was happy, if he had a family or not, God did he have kids? He bet he looked adorable pregnant, all swollen and glowing. He couldn’t help the smile cross his lips. Maybe it was a creepy thought to have, thinking about his old best friend waddling around pregnant, but, he couldn’t help himself, he just wanted to fall into his fantasy, maybe it would even help pass the time.

~*~*~*~

Denver was a lot different then South Park, it was bigger, that was given, but, it also just had such a different feeling to it. People mostly left you alone when you walked through the city. You didn’t know everyone you saw, and, it was just mundane. South Park almost seemed to exist in another realm, one of insanity and chaos, the mundane there was never mundane, there was always something mystical about it.

Sometimes he missed living in that quirky mountain hamlet, sometimes he thought about going back.

He dropped his briefcase as he made his way into his studio apartment, collapsing on the couch as soon as he found it. Working forty hours a week sucked sometimes, he came home, ate, and then was ready to fall asleep, only to wake up and do it all over again. Thankfully he was at least financially stable enough now to live without a roommate. His last roommate had been a nightmare, but, at least he hadn’t been alone. As much as he hated to admit it, he could get lonely. He really didn’t go out much anymore, especially after his falling out with Kenny and Stan. It had always been hard for him to make friends and making friends as an adult was the hardest thing in the world.

He was about to get up from his spot groaning on his couch when his cell phone started to ring. Ugh, last time that happened it had been his mom trying to guilt him into coming back home for a visit. He managed to pick his phone up and noticed it was a number he didn’t recognize. Usually he wouldn’t answer it but, something in his gut was just telling him to…

“Hello?” He answered.

_“Hey Kyle, how you doing buddy! Man…I can’t believe I’m actually talking to you again.”_

Kyle raised a brow. The voice sounded familiar, very familiar. “Um…I don’t mean to be an ass, but, who is this?”

_“Dude, its Kenny! Kenny McCormick!”_

Now that took Kyle aback, he hadn’t heard from Kenny in years. His green eyes went wide and he sat up on the couch and ran fingers through his hair. “Holy shit… Kenny is that really you? Fuck…it’s been years man. How are you doing?”

_“Pretty good, I’ve actually been sober for about two years now. I kinda wanted to call to try and get back in touch and apologize to you. I was a shitty friend and I didn’t even accept the help you were trying to offer. I’m really sorry about that.”_

“That’s great! I’m really happy to hear that and it’s okay Dude, I know you were in a situation that makes it hard to accept help. We should try to get together sometime soon; it’d be great to actually see you again. Are you still in Colorado?” Kyle asked.

_“Yeah, I’m still here, actually, still in South Park. But, you’re right we do need to get together again. Listen, I know you aren’t a fan of Cartman, and, neither am I, but, I guess he just moved to North Park and he invited me over, why don’t you come with me.”_

That caused Kyle’s smile to falter a bit. One person he was okay with never seeing again was Eric Cartman. “Uh…I don’t know, you know me and Cartman were never exactly…friends.”

_“I know but listen; he said Stan was going to be there. I figured you might want to see him, hell, I haven’t seen Stan in years either.”_

Now that really took Kyle aback. He sighed, the only thing that would actually make him go willingly to see fucking Cartman in the hoity toity suburb right outside of South Park would be Stan. He thought for a few moments. If he went to North Park he’d also have to go back to South Park and see his family. He did have some vacation days he could use… Fuck… Why was life so cruel!? He had been thinking about Stan for years and now he was finally getting the opportunity to see him again but it also meant seeing his old nemesis.

After a few moments of silence he decided he needed to give an answer. He was being given an opportunity here; he had to take it, no matter what it took. “Yeah…it would be great to see you and Stan again, even if I have to see fucking Cartman. Any chance I can stay with you while I’m down there? I mean, it would be better than staying in a hotel or staying with my parents.” Kyle decided to ask.

_“Yeah, sure Dude, no problem, I have a roommate but they’re cool, you know them, remember Scott? We’re rooming together.”_

“You and Scott Malkinson are roommates? Well…I guess it could be worse. Yeah, if Scott doesn’t mind that would be perfect, save me a little money.” Kyle said before deciding to ask the question that was really on his mind. “So…do you have any idea what Stan has been up to? I mean you probably saw him more recently then I have…” He asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

_“Well, it’s been years for me too man, but, last I checked, he got married, not sure to who, but, I know Randy was rather happy with it, means they had money. Besides that I’m not really sure. I guess we’ll find out together, hey, maybe we’ll even get to meet Stan’s hubby.”_

Part of Kyle didn’t give a shit about meeting Stan’s husband because he wanted to be in that position, but, the other part of him did, he needed to make sure this Alpha wasn’t a piece of shit… “Yeah I guess we will.” He said. “Just send me a text with your address and I’ll see you next week, thanks again for letting me stay with you, it will be good to see you again Dude.”

_“Same man, I’m looking forward to it, it’ll be nice seeing Stan too, get the gang all back together. I’ll see you next week!”_

With that the phone went dead and Kyle was left wondering how this overdue reunion was going to play out.

~*~*~

North Park was a much more affluent town that resided just on the other side of South Park. It was a quiet and peaceful area that a lot of wealthier people gravitated towards. Unlike some flashy wealthy towns that were well known across the country, North Park wasn’t one of them, it was curious why someone like Eric Cartman would want to live there instead of Beverly Hills. It might have been over ten years since he had last seen the guy but he had a feeling he hadn’t changed much, and Cartman always loved showing off what he had.

He had agreed to meet Kenny at Cartman’s place and apparently Stan was coming on his own, he had no idea, neither he nor Kenny had been able to figure that out. He sighed as he found his used car looking rather out of place as it rolled into a gated community filled with gorgeous brick manors that looked right out of some storybook.

Towards the very end of the block was a large home that apparently belonged to his old nemesis. He gagged a little; he was already feeling extremely pissy about this. What kind of world did he live in where he was stuck in some shitty shoebox apartment and Cartman lived in a mansion? Life wasn’t fair! If he had presented as an Alpha he could have easily had all of this. He pulled the car up to the long the curb, parked, and started making his way up the paved walk way. He couldn’t help but notice all the flowers growing along the winding path. Stan loved flowers…hell…some of these were his favorites.

He got to the large oak door and gave it a knock, waiting for someone to answer.

“Kyle! Oh my God! It’s been years!” A pretty blond said with a smile. He was dressed in a rather simple light pink dress and painted lips were pursed in a bright smile.

“B-Butters!?” Kyle cried out, clearing his throat a bit. He knew Butters had presented as an Omega, but, he didn’t realize Butters and Cartman were together! “Holy shit…you look great.” He said, watching as the blond just blushed and waved his hand in a dainty way. “So…you and Cartman huh? I hope he treats you right.” He said, before watching as Butters laughed.

“Oh! Oh no, I’m not married to Eric.” Butters said with a giggle. “I’m actually the nanny, I was just here looking after the kids today. Eric and his wife have been all busy getting everything ready to see you and Kenny again.” He said, stepping aside to let the redhead into the ostentatious home. “You look good too Kyle, so mature and grown up.” He cooed, not hiding the fact he was looking the tall redhead up and down.

“Nanny? God, Cartman has kids? That is a frightening thought…” Kyle said, not ignorant to the little looks the blond was giving him. “Why would Cartman have a nanny? I always imagined he would want his wife to be home all the time being like the stereotypical housewife.”

“Oh, Misses Cartman is a housewife he just gets…overwhelmed easily.” Butters said, clearing his throat a bit as he showed Kyle further into the large home. “So, Eric just hired me to come by and help with their kids.” He said, running fingers through his soft blond locks.

“I can imagine having Cartman as a husband would overwhelm anyone.” Kyle muttered under his breath, looking around at the surprisingly well decorated home. The furniture all looked new and nice, art hanging on the walls, a room full of books, old movie posters, and a record player, that didn’t seem like Cartman’s taste at all…actually this whole house didn’t.

“Kenny just got here too.” Butters said, looking back at Kyle and flashing him a small smile. “I think it’s so great you’re all getting together again. You guys were all inseparable back in the day.”

“Yeah…that’s true…but you know people just drift apart, think it has something to do with growing up.” Kyle said with a small sigh as he was led into the dining room. His face managed to actually break into a small smile when he saw a familiar face.

“Holy shit, Dude!” Kenny cried out, getting up from his spot at the table and running over to Kyle. Before the redhead could even say anything he was pulled into a bear hug. “How the fuck did you get so tall!? I don’t remember you looking like a NBA player when we last saw each other.” He said his grin wide as he moved to give his friend a pat on the back.

“Late growth spurt I guess.” Kyle said, before smiling himself and giving the blond a hug back. “It’s good to see you again too, Dude, you look great!” He said, taking Kenny’s appearance in. At his worst the blond had looked like a corpse, withered away and lifeless, it had been hard to see. But this Kenny looked completely different, his face wasn’t gaunt anymore, he had gained weight and muscles mass again, and, most importantly, he looked like he had his life back. He couldn’t help but notice the amount of tattoos that were now covering the blond’s arms. “Nice tattoos, you could always pull that shit off.”

“You wouldn’t believe how good you can look once you stop shooting up.” Kenny said with a laugh, shaking his head. “The tattoos were mostly to cover up the old scars from using, I much rather see this shit then what was underneath it.” He said, before playfully punching the redhead in the arm. “Also, you could pull off tattoos, it’s just your mom, she’d skin you alive if she saw you with them, even now.” He teased.

Kyle just laughed and managed to get out of the bear hug. “So, where are Cartman and Stan?” He decided to ask. He knew Kenny always had an inkling that he romantic feelings towards his best friend, even before they had presented.

“They ran upstairs, they should be down soon.” Kenny said, watching as a man started making his way down the stairs at that.

“About time you got here.” A deep voice said before a laugh followed it. Kyle was surprised to see a rather lean man wearing an expensive looking button up shirt and a dark grey pair of slacks. “You always did take forever to get anywhere Kyle.” He added, crossing his arms over his chest, a familiar smirk on his lips.

“Cartman, Jesus Christ…you look like a human being… Only took losing a hundred pounds huh?” Kyle said, causing Eric to lose the smirk and let an equally familiar scowl replace it.

“Fu- Piss off Kyle.” Cartman snapped, quickly censoring himself.

“Since when do you not say fuck?” Kenny said, before finding a glare being shot at him.

“Since I got kids!” Cartman added, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Kids pick everything up like sponges, any little thing I say they go tell their mother, or Butters, or a teacher, I can’t say anything anymore.”

“Oh what a shame.” Kyle said dryly. “So, where is this wife of yours? I’m still having a hard time believing they exist.” He said, pursing his lips a little.

“Hey, don’t be jealous because you two losers are Betas and don’t get any good Omega tail.” Cartman stated. “The wife has been getting ready and making sure the kids aren’t breaking things upstairs.”

“Where’s Stan, isn’t he suppose to be here too?” Kenny decided to butt in and ask.

Cartman just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What did I just say, the wife is upstairs.” He restated, noticing Kyle and Kenny both looked confused. He looked up the stairs a bit, obviously sick of waiting. “Baby, please come downstairs! Everyone is here! I’m sure you look fine!” He yelled up the stairs, only to be met with the sound of clicking heels.

It was like time had stopped for Kyle at that moment and his breath hitched in his throat. Stan Marsh was coming down those stairs looking as beautiful as he did all those years ago, maybe even more so. It looked like his figure had filled out more then he remembered, a curvy feminine befitting an Omega. His eyes were still as big and blue as he remembered, maybe even bigger thanks to some makeup, his dark hair fluffy and stylish, wearing a white sundress with ruffles on the trim.

Cartman pushed past the two Betas and went over to Stan, helping him down the rest of the way. “See, you look fine.” He said his voice actually tender as he gave the brunette’s small hand a squeeze. “Did you over sleep again? Are you feeling okay?” He asked, causing Stan to shake his head.

“I’m fine; I just had to help Clarissa with some of her homework and call Beck’s soccer coach to let him know he’d be late to the game this Saturday.” The brunette said, the children he was speaking about not with him.

“I told you to let Butters deal with that crap, that’s what I pay him for.” Eric said, trying to keep some frustration out of his tone.

“It’s fine; I don’t need Butters help with everything Eric.” Stan said, before finding a finger pressed gently against his lips.

“We can talk about this later, we have guests.” Cartman said, earning a confused look from his wife. “I wanted to surprise you.” He said, moving the brunette in front of him to see what he was talking about.

Stan was about to ask more questions when he looked over to see two faces he hadn’t seen in years. He felt his blue eyes go wide and moved to put his hand over his mouth to hide a gasp. “Holy crap…” He said softly, steadying himself for a moment before moving over to Kenny and Kyle.

“Stan…” Kyle said, not believing what he was seeing. It had been so long… He felt his breath catch in his throat. Stan was standing right in front of him, twelve years older than when he last saw him.

“Kyle…” Stan said, a small smile crossing his lips as he moved to wrap his arms around the redhead. “Oh my God… I thought you were still in New York…” He said, pulling away after a few moments, looking up at his old friend. “You’re so tall…”

Kyle could have stayed in that embrace forever. When Stan pulled away all he wanted to do was pull him back and never let him go. “Yeah…came back a few years after graduating from college, just working in Denver now actually.” He said, trying not to let his voice shake. “I missed you…”

“It’s good to see again, I missed you too.” Stan said softly, tearing his eyes away from his old super best friend long enough to look at his other long lost friend. “Kenny, you look great.” He said, going over to the blond who just smiled and quickly gathered him up into a hug. Kenny had always been affectionate like that.

“Stanley, as I live and breathe, you look amazing, real MILF material.” The blond teased, causing Stan to laugh a little and shake his head.

  
“Good to see you’re still a perv.” Stan said, before Cartman decided to butt in.

“Okay, enough creeping on my wife, McCormick.” Cartman said with a sigh. “Let’s go eat, I have lunch being catered.” He said, grabbing Stan’s hand and leading the Omega into the dining room.

Kenny followed after the couple and Kyle couldn’t help but stay where he was. Eric Cartman, his old nemesis was married to Stan…his Stan… His Stan was married to Eric Cartman and had his children…lived in his house… shared a bed with him… He bit his lower lip as he felt his hands clench into fists. What was going on here? Did Cartman do this to just start up an old feud again? He could never trust someone like Cartman and now he felt himself becoming increasingly anxious at what Stan had been through being married to him…

What a fucking way to start a reunion.


End file.
